The present invention concerns a heating convection unit. More specifically, it concerns such a unit for diffusing air and heat that can be recessed into a wall.
Convection systems are well-known to heat a room. They include essentially an convection passage in which a heating element is located. The ambient air to be heated circulates inside the convector by a movement of convection from the bottom towards the top of the device. For example, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,048 to CARTER; U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,786 to LEVY; and to French application Ser. Nos. 2,302,485 and 2,679,982. However, one of the problems related to the use of conventional convectors is that these can only be mounted on the surface of a wall which is not generally very aesthetic.
Also known are the fan forced convectors that can be recessed. However, these convectors are considered to be noisy.
Consequently, there exists a need to conceal convectors by building them into walls without, however, creating noise problems as in fan forced convectors.
The present invention concerns a heating convection unit which is more aesthetic, more powerful, and which is noiseless, providing a greater comfort and that can be advantageously recessed in a wall.
According to the present invention, there is provided a heating convection unit comprising:
an envelope having a front face, a rear face, a top, a bottom and peripheral side walls, the front face and the peripheral side walls defining a inner enclosure;
a medial shield having front face, a rear face, a top, a bottom and peripheral side walls, the medial shield being mounted within the inner enclosure defined by the envelope and spaced apart therefrom, the rear face and peripheral side walls of the medial shield and the front face and peripheral side walls of the envelope defining a ventilation passage having top and bottom openings in communication with ambient air;
a cover having a front face, a rear face, a top and a bottom, the cover being fixed over the medial shield, the cover having top and bottom openings in communication with the ambient air, the top and bottom openings of the cover communicating with the top and bottom openings of the ventilation passage, the rear face of the cover and the front face of the medial shield defining a convection passage between the top and bottom openings of the cover; and
a heating element located inside the convection passage for heating the ambient air, the heating element being located proximate to the bottom opening of the cover.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of mounting a heating convection unit on a wall, comprising the steps of:
mounting an envelope on the wall, the envelope having a front face, a rear face, a top, a bottom and peripheral side walls, the front face and the peripheral side walls defining a inner enclosure;
mounting a medial shield within the inner enclosure defined by the envelope and spaced apart therefrom, the medial shield having front face, a rear face, a top, a bottom and peripheral side walls, the rear face and peripheral side walls of the medial shield and the front face and peripheral side walls of the envelope defining a ventilation passage having top and bottom openings in communication with ambient air;
fixing a cover over the medial shield, the cover having a front face, a rear face, a top and a bottom, the cover having top and bottom openings in communication with the ambient air, the top and bottom openings of the cover communicating with the top and bottom openings of the ventilation passage, the rear face of the cover and the front face of the medial shield defining a convection passage between the top and bottom openings of the cover; and
providing a heating element inside the convection passage for heating the ambient air, the heating element being located proximate to the bottom opening of the cover.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the medial shield has an intermediate opening communicating with the ventilation passage, permitting the unit of the present invention to permit the mixing of fresh air provided by a fresh air network with ambient air present in the convection passage.